The present invention relates to a steering system testing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an adaptable testing system for testing rear and forward steer vehicles.
Testing apparatus are used to analyze durability and performance of steering systems. The test apparatus is designed to simulate actual loads applied during operation of a steering system on the road to collect data for analysis, e.g. durability in service. Steering systems are supported on a platform for testing. Actuators are used to apply loads to the steering system. Load cells are mounted in the load path to a steering system to measure load for analysis. Steering systems include a steering unit, (such as a rack and pinion) and steering linkage for transmitting steer to wheels. Steering linkage includes a steering arm which is coupled to the steering unit and wheels to rotate the wheels about a pivot point. Steering arm linkage is part of the wheel spindle which is what the wheel mounts to and pivots about.
Different vehicles have different steering linkage constructions depending upon the position of the steering unit relative to the front of the vehicle. In particular, in some vehicles, the steer arm is coupled to the wheels forward of the pivot point (e.g. forward steer), and in other vehicles, the steer arm is coupled to the wheels rear of the pivot point (e.g. rear steer). It is desirable to independently test performance of both forward and rear steering systems. This invention addresses this and other problems.